thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Unseen Empire
The Unseen Empire is the Empire that Laken Godart claimed for himself in Riverfarm. Overview The area covered by the Unseen Empire has varied a lot, and the current actual extent is unknown. The center of the Unseen Empire is the small boom town of Riverfarm and the surrounding area. History Founding of the Empire After his arrival in Innworld, Laken Godart found shelter in Durene's cottage. When he found out that everyone in Innworld had to level in a class, Laken decided to take the class of Emperor. :On this day, I, Laken Godart, declare myself Emperor of the Unseen, sovereign lord and ruler of all I survey. Not only Emperor; I declare myself Protector of Durene’s House as well.”Chapter 3.00 E He gained his first level as Emperor afterwards, as well as the ability to survey Durene's cottage even though he was blind. This ability, to sense everything in his "realm", allowed him unrestricted movement in the house and its vicinity. After an avalanche buried Riverfarm, Laken claimed the village as a part of this same Unseen EmpireChapter 3.12 E, in order to direct the rescue efforts and save the lifes of the inhabitants. Afterwards, the newly minted Emperor went to a relief mission to buy supplies from Invrisil, where he not only bought supplies but also met Ryoka Griffin. For all of these efforts, his new subjects were extremely thankful and never questioned him about becoming their Ruler. Laken found their adoration of him and even the name of his Empire rather embarrassing at that time.Chapter 4.20 E Gamel became the first Knight of the Empire; Prost Surehand was named as its Steward. Laken also tamed the Mossbear Bismarck and the Bird of Prey Frostwing. First Bloom Laken decided to rebuild Riverfarm at a new place, in order to more efficiently till the farming lands of the area. He had also hired two silver-rank adventurer groups in Invrisil, the Windfrozen Riders and the Celestial Trackers for protection of "his" village. This led to him being able to fend off Goblin Raiders and Bandits. When other villages of the area also were attacked by goblins, their inhabitants found shelter in Riverfarm. So, the area of Riverfarm soon included the abandoned villages of Windrest, Tunslaven and Kiquel, and all the land that surrounded these places. Laken, who still could only survey Riverfarm and no other areas, devised a plan to enlarge his territories, by placing Jelov's tokens with the symbol of his empire all around Riverfarm,Chapter 4.21 E and later in the rest of all land which he claimed. Since Laken had to rebuild a much larger town for all his people, the refugee workers (Builders, Blacksmiths, Carpenters and other Craftspeople) were put to good use. He also organized a centralized Farmer workforce, a soup kitchen and clothes washer service for all his subjects. He also had to receive dignitaries from the nearby cities some of whom wished to ally themselves with him; and Magnolia Reinhart sent some Nobles to Riverfarm to test his capabilities as Ruler. The town of Trottvisk even declared itself part of the Unseen Empire, instead of only an ally.Chapter 5.09 E Laken had meanwhile assembled some more loyal retainers: he turned the Windfrozen Riders of Beniar into his Blacksky Riders and the Witch Wiskeria into the General of his armies. After he rescued Lady Rie Valerund, she had become the Empire's political advisor. Also, Laken started to train Engineers, by letting them experiment with Trebuchets. The Unseen Empire then seemingly faced the invasion of an entire army of Goblins, who destroyed the army of the town of Filk, which was allied with Laken's Empire. Rags' tribe was passing through, but Laken mistook her tribe for an army of the Goblin Lord and let his forces attack her with poison gas, while calling for some Levy from the nearby cities. All his assembled forces pursued Rags' tribe to the (non-allied) town of Lancrel, which Rags' conquered in a surprise coup. A traitor within the Empire suborned Laken's chain of command and the Empire's armies were defeated by Rags when they tried to storm Lancrel. Near collapse In the last moment, the Unseen Emperor was rescued from Rags' vengeance by Lord Tyrion Veltras who drove off the Goblins. Laken saw himself obliged to aid him at his siege of Liscor, by committing his Engineers and trebuchets to that siege. He took a few hundred Goblins prisoners, and intended to come to an understanding with them once they had all returned home. However, transporting the Goblins back to his lands required his personal oversight. Lacking a movement skill, Laken needed approximately two months for the same distance that only required a week during Veltras' campaign. The Unseen Empire was neglected in Laken's absence, and Bandits started to turn up everywhere in his lands, no longer held in check by the obliterated military of the surrounding cities, or Riverfarm's weakened Riders. As Laken can only survey his lands as long as he is in them himself, he had no longer the ability to help or direct his people. Many markers of the Unseen Empire were lost, if they hadn't been destroyed by Rags previously. He even called for Ryoka to see to things while he was away. In Laken's absence, Witches sought shelter in Riverfarm, and together with Ryoka, they could fix some issues. The Walled City of Manus sent an Infiltrator to Riverfarm, as a retaliation against Laken's participation in the Liscor campaign. After Hunters from Terandria teleported to the area to take on the Witch Belavierr, and nearly succeeded in their hunt, Ryoka and the Witches could prevent the total destruction of Riverfarm. Rebuilding When Laken arrived back in the town, he officially made a deal with the Witches, settled his Goblin prisoners in an area south of Riverfarm. He also directed his subjects immediately towards rebuilding Riverfarm. Since the suspected traitor who had caused most of those troubles was in fact Lady Rie, Laken decided to carefully think about a new political strategy now. He has also found new allies in the Lords of nearby lands, Gralton Radivaek and Yitton Byres.Chapter 6.47 E References Category:Empires Category:Izril Category:Riverfarm Category:Unseen Empire